


Memories

by Nikilok



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikilok/pseuds/Nikilok
Relationships: Nichole/Alexis





	Memories

I stand in the corridor of the house. I start walking upstairs to my father’s study, I run my hand along the wall. The wall felt cold and damp; the stairs were old and creaky. It was evident, that time had not been so kind to this home. As I walked up the stairs I begin to remember my parent's screams as they were brutally murdered. I can still feel the pain in my heart. Why were they murdered? What did they do wrong? Who would want to murder the? I’ve been asking these questions ever since that day.

I will never forget what happened that night. Just think about it hurts me. I remember waking up to the sound of gunfire and the screams of my family being killed. I got up and quietly looked out of my bedroom door to see my mom lying dead in the hall. I hid beneath my bed till I knew they were gone. Luckily, they never found me. Once I knew the coast was clear. I put on my coat and ran out of the house and down the street to my aunt's house. I knocked on the door loudly. When she opened, I told her what had happened and she brought me in, sat me down, and gave me a blanket and some hot chocolate. I then proceeded to weep. "shhh," she said, "it’s OK, everything is going to be OK". That night my whole world had changed. From then on, I began living with my aunt. I was just 13 years old when it happened.

It's been 20 years since my parents' murder. The doors to my dad's office are wide open as if it knew I was coming. As I walk into the study my mind begins to flood with memories. I look around and start to cry. I cry for what sounds like 10 minutes, I then wipe the tears from my face and turn to leave the room. I go to the living room and lie on the couch. as I close my eyes, I begin to hum a tune my mother used to sing to me every night before Id fall asleep.


End file.
